1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to a printing device. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a printing device for manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to form a color filter of a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a layer of an organic electroluminescent (EL) device, a printing method for discharging a solution including a functional material is used.
The printing method may use a printing device that discharges a solution, and the printing device presses a solution tank to transmit the solution to a nozzle such that a liquid-state material is discharged.
The nozzle of the printing device is vulnerable to particles because the nozzle has a very small diameter so that a clog may be formed in the nozzle. In addition, air enters in the solution tank when the solution tank is exchanged so that bubbles are often formed.
In this case, the particles or bubbles can be eliminated by applying a strong pressure toward the peak end direction of the nozzle, but the diameter is narrowed toward the inlet of the nozzle so that the particles or the bubbles cannot be easily eliminated even though a strong pressure is applied.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.